Les Arènes
by Leelander
Summary: Traduction de : The Rings Les Arènes n'étaient pas un endroit ou Tsuna voulait se trouver. Mais il a trouvé ses éléments ici, donc c'était ainsi. (AU, très AU (dixit l'Auteur))


**_Titre : The Rings / Les Arènes_**

**_Auteur : Wolfsrainrules_**

**_Traductrice : Leelander_**

NT : Hello There ~ Comme je suis une incapable, voici une nouvelle traduction en place et lieu de la suite de mes histoires ! (Je cherche la motivation, je vous jure ?)

Si quelqu'un veux beta-relire ce truc, c'est volontiers, je pense que beaucoup de passage ne sont pas très français, mais j'ai fait au mieux, promis !

Note a la lecture : J'ai hésité que la traduction de certain mot. "Set" est resté "Set" avant que je change d'avis et que je choisisse le mot "Ensemble". De même pour le mot "Rings" que j'ai changé en court de route pour "Arènes", donc si j'ai oublié de changer certain mot, désolé !

De même, certain terme sont restés en anglais, mais sont accompagnés d'une traduction en français dans le texte.

Enjoy !

_**NA : Que suis-je en train de faire ?**_ **AU Oneshot.** **(Vraiment au).** **Je ne possède pas KHR.**

* * *

O ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

Tsuna s'accroupit, ses lèvres se retroussèrent, ses yeux se rétrécirent et grondèrent. Ses flammes scintillèrent subtilement sur sa peau pour montrer son contrôle et comme un avertissement.

Il était sale, il avait une ecchymose violet foncé juste sous son œil et beaucoup d'autres éparpillées sur son corps, ses côtes étaient fissurées et cela ne tenait pas compte des multiples coupures, lacérations et égratignures.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il devait continuer. Il n'y avait pas le choix.

L'échec _n'était__ pas_ une option.

Sa vie n'était pas la seule sur la ligne.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Il se souvenait d'une époque _Avant._

Il se souvenait d'une époque où il était _Dame_, un garçon qui ne pensait qu'aux jeux vidéo, à sa mère, et souhaitait avoir des amis. Ça et _sans parler_ du fait qu'il était un ciel. Un ciel scellé, mais un ciel néanmoins.

Et puis tout avait changé. Tsunayoshi n'était pas sûr de savoir comment cela avait commencé. Tout ce qu'il savait, un jour, il était un adolescent en difficulté normale, pas encore 14 ans, et le lendemain, le monde entier qu'il connaissait s'était écroulé.

Les flammes étaient devenues une connaissance commune au lieu de l'art familial bien gardé qu'elles avaient été et quelqu'un avait créé des « détecteurs de flammes » pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de flammes actives. Les détecteurs permettaient de traquer et de prendre ceux qui avaient des flammes particulièrement fortes.

Les prendre pour les Arènes.

Des arènes de combat avaient surgi dans le sillage des détecteurs. Un jeu pour les hommes riches qui avaient trop d'argent et pas de code moral. Ils ont recréé les gladiateurs de l'époque en kidnappant de puissants utilisateurs de Flamme et en les forçant à se battre pour leur vie. (Ou la vie de leurs proches.)

L'idée était que ces hommes (et femmes) " _possédaient_ " leur propre utilisateur de Flamme et les mettraient dans les Arènes. Le but ultime de ces propriétaires était de rassembler un ensemble complet d'utilisateurs de Flamme. Une fois qu'ils avaient _ça,_ ils pourraient pousser " l'ensemble " dans le Colisée où tous les _gros_ les combats se sont produits. Où les meilleurs des meilleurs ont été placés les uns contre les autres.

C'était supposé être un "honneur".

Pour les combattants et les propriétaires. Surtout parce qu'il était si difficile de rassembler un ensemble complet. Les personnes derrière les combats ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, mais Tsuna savait.

Il connaissait les registres de famille. Même scellé, il avait voulu en savoir plus sur ses flammes du Ciel, alors il l'avait lu. Les Ciels _choisissent _leurs éléments. C'est une combinaison de facteurs qui le provoquait, allant des types de personnalité à la force des Flammes, entre autres, mais c'était surtout _instinctif_. Ses dossiers de famille avaient évoqué le processus comme des morceaux d'une âme qui se retrouvait. En fin de compte, cela signifiait que peu importait _ce que_ les propriétaires ont fait ou essayé, ils ne pouvaient pas forcer un lien entre les éléments d'aucune sorte. C'était un _choix_. C'était _instinctif_.

Mais quand ça arrivé et que l'ensemble complet était découvert… ils étaient amenés au Colisée.

Et cela expliquait que les combats du Colisée étaient les plus dangereux.

Parce que les combattants là-bas… Ils avaient quelque chose à _perdre_. Quelque chose _pourquoi _combattre. Des gens _avec qui_ se battre.

C'étaient des Ciels et leurs éléments et il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux qu'un ensemble qui se bat pour se protéger.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Tsuna était entré dans les arènes à 14 ans. L'homme qui l'avait trouvé avait _brisé_ son sceau et avait amené l'un de ses autres combattants pour enseigner les ficelles à Tsuna.

L'homme était terrifiant pour Tsuna au début. Grand et mince, avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs, il était évident que ce "Reborn" était un combattant. Il avait cette _aura_ autour de lui qui disait à toute personne d'attentif qu'il était _**Dangereux**_.

Et le nouveau "Propriétaire" de Tsuna - Kawahira - avait jugé bon de le faire venir pour apprendre à Tsuna à survivre.

Kawahira l'avait emmené le jour de son anniversaire et sept mois avec Reborn avaient transformé Tsuna en combattant. À contrecœur, bien sûr, mais Tsuna s'appliqua tout de même, car il _se retrouverait_ dans les arènes, peu importe ce qu'il souhaitait, alors il lui était _nécessaire_ d'apprendre pour qu'il puisse survivre.

Le huitième mois de sa quatorzième année, Tsuna est entré dans les Arènes.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Il y a cette règle tacite sur les Arènes.

Les combattants seraient guéris quand ils seraient gravement blessés, mais s'ils étaient toujours en état de combat, s'ils pouvaient toujours _combattre_, ils seraient laissés seuls le plus longtemps possible. Ils seraient laissés à garder des cicatrices, comme une sorte de « leçon » sur le fait de mieux faire la prochaine fois.

L'exception étant ces ensembles incomplets qui avaient un Soleil pour s'occuper d'eux.

Ainsi, Tsuna, en tant que Ciel solitaire, acquiert rapidement une tolérance à la douleur.

Malheureusement pour lui, il est maintenant un Ciel non scellé, dans un monde dangereux et tumultueux entouré d'éléments à la recherche d'un « foyer » dans toutes les vagues. Donc, il attire ceux-là autour de lui. Le problème avec cela étant que Tsuna est un Ciel _**fort**_ et les Éléments qui l'approche ne sont pas assez forts pour "tirer" Tsuna en arrière. Ils le combattent donc, instinctivement, les Éléments le combattent dans le but de lui montrer leur force. Pour le "tenter".

Ça ne marche pas.

Tsuna finit généralement par être blessé, mais il gagne finalement peu importe la force physique de l'élément attaquant.

Tsuna cherchait la force du _**cœur**_ pas du corps.

Et jusqu'à présent, aucun de ces éléments ne l'avait tenté.

Son absence de guérisseur du Soleil signifie qu'il gagne des cicatrices dans ses combats. Sa première cicatrice a été gagnée lorsqu'un de ces éléments « recherchant » se battait contre lui pour tenter de « prouver sa force ». Le gros utilisateur de Flamme de la Tempête parvient à donner un coup de couteau à Tsuna. Il est cicatrisé au niveau où son bras rencontre son côté juste au-dessus de son aisselle, s'étendant sur son pectoral gauche et s'arrêtant juste en dessous.

Tsuna avait finalement gagné, propulsant la Tempête dans le mur de l'Arène et l'assommant. Il laisse sa propre cicatrice sur les abdominaux de l'homme (l'endroit le plus facile à atteindre pour Tsuna à ce moment-là) en forme de mains, là où il avait brûlé la Tempête en l'envoyant contre le mur de l'Arène.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Les Free-For-All étaient de grands événements. (NT : Free-For-All signifie Gratuit-Pour-Tous, mais je me voyais mal traduire ça...)

Les Free-For-All étaient de gros événements d'une semaine qui se déroulaient tous les deux mois et avaient pour but de rassembler d'énormes groupes d'éléments mélangés et de les faire se battre. Une minuterie était réglée et celui qui se trouvait à la fin serait retiré du terrain pour se reposer pendant le combat du groupe suivant. À la fin, les plus forts se retrouveraient sur le terrain et se battraient.

Les propriétaires avaient appris en observant que neuf fois sur dix, le Ciel trouverait ses éléments au combat. Et puisque l'objectif final était de rassembler un ensemble complet et d'aller au Colisée, Free-For-All était une grosse affaire.

(Tsuna sait en réalité que la raison en est que plus les Flammes entre utilisateurs interagissent, plus il est facile pour un Ciel d'appeler ses éléments. Le fait que ces éléments se trouvent tous dans une situation potentiellement mortelle ne fait qu'accélérer le processus.)

Les propriétaires venaient de partout et apportaient tous les combattants qu'ils avaient dans l'espoir de trouver l'ensemble de l'élément.

_S'il _arrivait de trouver des membres d'un ensemble, les propriétaires réglaient qui_ gardait_ l'ensemble en envoyant leur combattant le plus fort pour avoir une bataille. Si les deux combattants les plus puissants du propriétaire étaient les deux qui avaient formé l'ensemble, ce serait le deuxième plus fort à être envoyé.

Le raisonnement officiel était que quiconque gagnait avec son combattant, _évidemment, _avait les meilleures méthodes de formation et était donc plus « digne » d'avoir un ensemble et d'atteindre le Colisée.

Tsuna ne s'attendait pas à retrouver son ensemble, peu importe le nombre de Free-for-All-All ou Kawahira l'emmenait.

(C'était un reliquat de son époque de "Dame" quand on lui avait dit si souvent que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui.)

Il avait tort, même s'il lui faudrait quelques années pour trouver le premier.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Tsuna serait _absolument implacable_.

Du sang coulait de ses lèvres alors qu'il inclinait son centre de gravité et restait debout de telle manière qu'il puisse jaillir dans toutes les directions tout en gardant le dos appuyé contre la poitrine du garçon derrière lui (qui était appuyé avec _le sien_ contre le mur).

Le dos de Tsuna saignait et brûlait de douleur à cause du coup d'épée qu'il avait pris en faisant tourner le petit Foudre derrière lui pour le mettre hors de portée d'un coup mortel. Cela cicatriserait quand il guérirait en laissant une ligne de son épaule droite, sur son omoplate et au milieu du dos, mais Tsuna s'en fichait. Il gronda humblement contre tous ceux qui essayaient de se rapprocher de l'enfant de dix ans qu'il protégeait.

Parfois, il se demandait ce que ses camarades de classe penseraient de lui maintenant. Les années de gladiateur l'avaient changé. Il était dur à certains égards et à d'autres il était encore le même. Il était un combattant maintenant, un _survivant_. Il avait les marques et les muscles pour le prouver aussi. Il était sûr que personne ne le reconnaîtrait maintenant.

Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Plus maintenant. Ce n'est plus comme avant. Désormais, tout ce qui l'intéressait était de se garder en vie, ainsi que Lambo.

Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la totalité de son ensemble mais Tsuna était_** furieux **_que le premier qu'il avait trouvé – sa Foudre - n'avait que 10 ans. Il avait _Dix ans_ et était forcé de se battre dans les Arènes.

À 17 ans, Tsuna serait _absolument implacable_ en protégeant son petit de ce qu'il pourrait. Même si cela signifiait qu'il se battait plus. Même si cela signifiait que son propriétaire, Kawahira, l'obligeait à se pousser presque jusqu'au point de rupture.

Il n'y avait _rien_ plus dangereux que les éléments se battant les uns pour les autres. Et Tsuna avait trouvé l'un des _sien_.

Donc, le monde allait bientôt découvrir à quel point il pourrait être _dangereux_.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un orange brillant.

Kawahira sourit de sa place parmi le public, ses yeux fixés sur l'éclat de l'orange. _"Tu es là, petit lion."_

O ~ O ~ O ~

Une fois qu'un élément aurait retrouvé son ciel, ils participeraient à des combats ensemble. Pour améliorer leur travail d'équipe lorsqu'ils arriveraient au Colisée. Leurs adversaires seraient différents, mais il y avait toujours un nombre correspondant d'utilisateurs de Flamme pour les combattre même s'ils n'étaient pas les mêmes types de flammes.

Ce sont généralement des membres d'un autre groupe qui se battent contre eux, mais parfois, ils sont confrontés à deux utilisateurs de Flamme qui ne font pas partie d'un groupe mais travaillent ensemble de façon efficace.

À mesure que le nombre de participants dans l'ensemble augmentait, le nombre d'opposants et le danger des combats eux-mêmes augmentaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le Colisée avec l'ensemble complet.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Lambo ne s'était jamais attendu à _survivre_ aux Arènes.

Il avait _dix ans_. La plupart des utilisateurs de Flamme autour de lui étaient âgés de plusieurs années de plus, beaucoup plus grands et neuf fois sur dix savaient ce qu'ils faisaient au moins un peu. Lambo… non. Tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment était de _vivre_.

Si cela signifiait qu'il devait se battre vicieusement, être sournois et _intelligent_, c'était bien. Lambo pourrait le faire. Il n'était pas content, mais avec sa vie en ligne, il s'était adapté.

Il avait été un tel _chochotte_ au début. Il avait cinq ans quand il a été emmené par son propriétaire, mais des combats dans les arènes l'avaient forcé à en sortir. Il _ne pouvait pas_ pleurer ici. Il mourrait s'il le faisait.

Les larmes ont juste rendu plus difficile de _voir_, plus difficile à se concentrer et cela signifiait la mort ici dans les arènes. Donc, Lambo avait appris rapidement à ne _pas pleurer_. (Il avait quelques cicatrices aux bras causées par des blessures défensives pour le lui rappeler chaque fois qu'il y pensait.)

Alors, il était là, son propriétaire le collant dans un Free-For-All, _encore_.

Lambo _**détestait**_ ceux-ci. Il y avait _trop_ de direction d'où une attaque pouvait provenir et il ne pouvait pas savoir en avance quel type de flamme serait utilisés. Au moins dans les combats structurés, vous connaissiez généralement le type de Flamme de votre adversaire. Ici, dans les Free-For-All, tous types de flammes restait un mystère jusqu'à ce que vous vous battiez contre eux. (Ce qui était _particulièrement_ dangereux pour les utilisateurs de la Brume.) Sans compter que les Free-For-Alls avait _toutes sortes_ des combattants avec des compétences et des niveaux différents donc Lambo pouvait combattre un débutant, un utilisateur expérimenté, ou parfois s'il était _vraiment_ malchanceux - il trouverait quelques-uns des rares membres d'un groupe incomplet dans la foule à se battre ensemble.

C'était _dangereux_ et Lambo le détestait.

Affaire et remarque : il était en train de combattre une femme de la Tempête en colère et l'un des _**rares**_ types du Nuages tirait sur les deux d'entre eux.

Ce n'était_** pas**_ quelque chose qu'il appréciait.

Il était reconnaissant lorsque le Nuage finit par être distrait par un autre adversaire, le laissant avec la Tempête essayant de lui couper la tête avec une hache de bataille. C'était dur - et Lambo s'est fait une longue entaille sous la pommette, mais il a réussi à attraper les poignets de la tempête lorsqu'elle s'est rapprochée et a utilisé ses Flammes de foudre pour envoyer une décharge à la femme et lui faire perdre connaissance.

Ses mains tremblèrent et il ferma les yeux pendant un moment alors qu'il relâchait son souffle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et dérivèrent à sa gauche vers la hache de combat qui lui avait donné une plaie. Elle était enfouie dans le mur à côté de sa tête assez près pour l'avoir non seulement coupé, mais il pouvait sentir le métal froid se coller à sa joue, même maintenant. Il s'éloigna du mur et reprit son souffle.

Il se retourna pour tirer la hache du mur - n'importe quelle arme était une bonne arme dans l'expérience de Lambo - mais ne remarqua pas l'utilisateur de la Brume derrière lui.

Lambo faillit se déchaîner lorsqu'il sentit des mains s'enrouler autour de sa taille et les faire tourner toutes les deux. La seule chose qui l'arrêta fut le grondement de douleur et la vue soudaine qu'il avait de ses yeux brun brillant rejoignant les siens. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent lorsque le garçon qui l'avait sauvé se retourna et Lambo aperçut pour la première fois la longue entaille qu'il avait prise pour Lambo. Il était surpris de voir le garçon devant lui claquer la paume contre la poitrine de la Brume et envoyer l'homme voler dans une pluie de l'autre côté de l'arène.

Lambo se retrouva rapidement groupé à reculons jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur derrière eux, où le garçon plus âgé prit une position défensive devant lui et gronda fort contre quiconque s'approchait de lui. À quelques reprises, Lambo avait le dos ensanglanté du garçon appuyé contre sa poitrine alors que le garçon les défendait tous les deux.

" _Il… il m'a sauvé."_ Ça frappe Lambo lorsque le garçon-homme gronde, son dos contre la poitrine de Lambo, tandis qu'il se débat avec un utilisateur déterminé de la Brume. (Le même que celui de plus tôt qui s'offusquait d'avoir été envoyé à travers l'arène)

Et quelque chose _change_.

Lambo gronde, sa main entourant l'utilisateur du Ciel devant lui pour attraper la Brume par la gorge, où il libère une dose condensée de flammes de foudre qui le fait tomber comme un rocher.

Lambo se déplace derrière le Ciel pour se tenir à côté de lui et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré dans une arène, ses flammes de la Foudre crépitent autour de lui comme une tempête vivante. (Tout le monde dans le voisinage se démène pour partir)

C'était _**son Ciel**_ qui était déjà blessé et saignait et ces personnes étaient _**des menaces**_.

Ils _**ne le toucheraient plus**_.

O ~ O ~ O ~

La bataille qui a décidé qui garderait Tsuna et Lambo comme leur ensemble se déroulerait entre Tsuna lui-même (en tant que combattant le plus puissant de Kawahira) et un utilisateur de la Brume appartenant au propriétaire de Lambo. Tsuna ne se retient pas. Il sait que Kawahira les poussera tous les deux, mais il n'est ni violent ni un de ces propriétaires qui ne permet jamais à ses combattants de se reposer ou de guérir. Tsuna connaît le diable qui le possède et il y a un dicton à ce sujet : mieux vaut le diable que vous connaissez.

Ça et Lambo n'avaient pas l'air très bien pris en charge. Il était sale et meurtri et plus maigre que ce que Tsuna aurait aimé. Donc il _ne voulait pas_ voir les deux d'entre eux partir dans les « soins » de ce propriétaire. Il était vicieux et rapide, n'hésitant pas un instant. Il avait appris il y a longtemps qu'hésiter avec un utilisateur de la Brume était _dangereux_. Avec les utilisateurs de la Brume, l'attaque était dure et rapide, avant que l'illusion ne prenne effet dans le monde. Ne leur donnez pas une chance de jouer avec les sens.

Ce n'était pas juste lui-même sur la ligne dans ce combat - Lambo y était aussi.

Donc, peu importait qu'il soit blessé et qu'il saigne encore, Tsuna démolirait toute menace qui pèserait sur lui pour l'un des siens.

À la fin, Tsuna reste victorieux, ses yeux étincelant d'orange et regardant droit dans la foule, ses yeux trouvant instinctivement le propriétaire de Lambo. Il défie l'homme faire autre chose. Puis ses yeux se dirigent vers Kawahira et il roule les épaules.

Il avait gagné. Lambo était à lui et il reviendrait avec Tsuna.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Kawahira éloigne Tsuna et Lambo des combats dans les arènes au cours des prochains mois. Ils se battent toujours bien sûr, mais moins autant qu'avant. Au lieu de cela, Kawahira ramène Reborn aux côtés de Tsuna et l'homme les "entrainent" encore.

C'est… difficile. Mais avec l'aide de Reborn, ils deviennent tous les deux _très_ bon pour se lire et réagir en équipe.

Lambo en apprend plus sur sa flamme au cours de ces derniers mois, que dans le reste de sa vie. Et avec un Ciel à protéger et à défendre, Lambo s'applique. Ça fait un _monde_ de différence.

Tsuna devient plus dangereux lui-même alors que ses instincts se ressaisissent avec une Foudre dans son Ciel. Il est possessif et protecteur, ce qui le rend encore plus menaçant pour les autres combattants de l'arène avec eux. Il a quelque chose _pourquoi_ combattre maintenant et cela fait toute la différence.

Ils sont _**dangereux**_ ensemble.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Tsuna se tient à côté de Lambo, regardant les deux adversaires en face d'eux. C'est une des rares fois où ils ne combattent pas comme un ensemble. Ce ne sont que deux combattants qui travaillent bien ensemble. Les deux sont dangereux mais _quelque chose_ continue de tirer ses yeux vers celui de droite. Les yeux de ce combattant sont sombres et concentrés. Cela fait penser Tsuna à Reborn.

Mais… quelque chose est différent avec la Pluie en face de lui. Ses yeux se dirigent vers le Soleil au côté de la Pluie. Cette femme était aussi dangereuse, mais pas comme le combattant naturel à côté d'elle.

Tsuna et Lambo bougent ensemble, leurs yeux se déplaçant entre les deux adversaires en face d'eux, tout comme leurs yeux se déplacent entre Tsuna et Lambo. La voix de l'annonceur s'estompe à la fin et c'est le signal de départ.

L'utilisateur du Soleil se précipite et Lambo se précipite vers elle pour la bloquer, lui interdisant l'accès à son Ciel. Tsuna tourne son attention sur la pluie et tous deux forment un cercle prudemment, sentant tous les deux le prédateur qui se cachait dans l'âme de l'autre.

À la fin, Tsuna fait le premier pas.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Tsuna regarde l'utilisateur de la Pluie face à lui sous le choc. La Pluie regarde Tsuna de la même manière. Au cours du combat, Tsuna s'est rendu compte que cette pluie était _**sa**_ Pluie. Une fois que la Pluie s'en rendit compte, son épée s'était éloignée brusquement loin de Tsuna, la pointe faisant maintenant face au sol alors qu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre.

Il n'y a pas de mots réels à décrire lorsqu'un Ciel et un élément se rencontrent et « cliquent ». C'est soi-disant différent pour tout le monde.

Pour Tsuna, c'est la chaleur de la cuisine de sa mère, son rire au vent et le soleil qui réchauffe son dos.

Pour Takeshi, c'est le rire de sa mère, la sensation d'un match de baseball où tout repose sur ce dernier tir, la main chaude de son père sur son épaule et la chaleur d'un câlin.

La tête de Tsuna se tourne lorsque Lambo crie. Il voit sa Foudre s'envoler dans le mur et un grondement sort de ses lèvres. Il n'a aucune chance de faire quoi que ce soit, cependant, alors que Takeshi le dépasse, se mettant entre le Soleil et la Foudre hébété, son épée relevée de son emplacement pointant vers le sol.

"Recule" Il grogne au Soleil.

La femme était sa partenaire dans les arènes depuis un moment. Ils se sont bien battus ensemble, mais elle essayait de détruire l'un des éléments de Takeshi et cela _**ne se**_ ferait _**pas **_sous le regard de Takeshi. Son instinct lui crie : « _Ces deux-là sont chez nous maintenant_ » et dans un monde de sang, de douleur et de bagarre, Takeshi se battra avec _tout ce qu'il est _pour la maison.

Le Soleil décroche, se reculant et regardant Takeshi. "Que fait-tu ?"

"Ils sont _**à**__** moi**_. "

Et Takeshi sait qu'elle comprend quand ses yeux s'agrandissent et qu'un éclair de jalousie traverse son visage. Takeshi ne peut pas la blâmer pour cela - mais il ne lui permettrait pas de faire un pas de plus vers les siens.

Il sent son Ciel (et n'est-ce pas la_ plus étrange_ des pensées) s'approche de lui par derrière avant de glisser au côté de Takeshi un doux murmure atteignant ses oreilles "Je ne te laisserai pas combattre seul."

Tsuna, Lambo et Takeshi sont ceux qui restent debout à la fin, l'utilisateur du Soleil descendu par un coup d'épée a la tempe. Kawahira envoie Reborn quand le moment sera venu de se battre pour avoir le droit de conserver le jeu, l'entraîneur de Tsuna et l'un des combattants favoris de Kawahira étant venus pour voir les progrès de Tsuna. Le propriétaire de Takeshi envoie un nuage (et la foule se gonfle de murmures à la vue, car il est _**rare**_ pour tout propriétaire d'avoir un nuage. La plupart des Nuages se battent si durement pour se libérer qu'ils finissent morts et la plupart des propriétaires ne voient pas l'intérêt de conserver les Nuages à cause des dommages qu'ils ont causés) mais Tsuna n'est pas inquiet.

Il sait que le Soleil qui l'entraine - et qui entrainera probablement à Takeshi (comme la pluie lui a dit Tsuna de l'appeler) - vois Tsuna comme_ son_ étudiant et ne permettrait donc pas _n'importe qui_ de le prendre de la propriété de Kawahira parce que ce serait prendre Tsuna à Reborn ce qui était _interdit._

Il faut cinq secondes à Reborn pour abattre le nuage.

La foule (et Takeshi) sont émerveillés devant le spectacle.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Le prochain Free-for-All dans lequel Tsuna entre, il entre avec ses Eléments à ses côtés.

Il y serait allé lui-même, mais ses éléments ne l'auraient pas permis. Ils auraient déchiré leur chemin à ses côtés, peu importe quoi ou qui se tenait sur leur chemin. Il était plus facile de mettre l'ensemble complet dans les Free-For-All que d'essayer de séparer le Ciel d'eux.

Ils sont ciblés plus souvent qu'autrement - la jalousie et l'espoir sont les facteurs déterminants. La jalousie de ce qu'ils ont et l'espoir que _peut être_ les attaquants sont l'un des éléments manquants. Cela les rend tous les trois plus vicieux dans leurs représailles et leur défense mutuelle.

C'est pendant ce Free-for-All que Tsuna se retrouve continuellement à traquer une signature de Flame. Il n'avait pas vu son propriétaire, mais ça attire Tsuna. Il sait que l'un _des siens _est dans la foule.

Il est déterminé à le trouver.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Gokudera Hayato est une personne réaliste. Il était dans les arènes assez longtemps pour l'être. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à trouver sa place dans le monde.

Quand il était jeune, il avait rêvé de trouver son ciel. Il était un _Tempête_. Ils étaient censés être _protecteurs_. Il avait voulu être le chevalier de son ciel, celui sur lequel son ciel pourrait toujours compter. Leur main droite dans le monde. Il avait eu tellement d'espoirs… et ils avaient été écrasés dans les Arènes.

Un garçon ne pouvait supporter tant de doses écrasantes de la réalité avant que les espoirs ne meurent et que la défensive blasée ne le remplace pas. Il avait appris à être un ouragan dans les arènes, à balayer tous ceux qui l'approchaient, à démolir ceux qui le gênaient. Il avait appris à être absolument implacable parce que s'il ne pouvait pas avoir de Ciel - pas de maison - il serait sacrément sûr que les imbéciles autour de lui se souvenaient de son nom et avaient appris à le craindre quand il entrait dans l'Arène.

Il s'assurerait qu'ils chuchotaient à propos de la prochaine tempête quand ils l'auraient vu. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir une maison, quelque chose à protéger, il veillerait à ce qu'on se souvienne de lui.

L'espoir était mort dans son âme depuis longtemps - après que tant de personnes l'aient renvoyé.

Il allait bientôt apprendre cependant que pour l'espoir qu'_il_ avait abandonné, l'espoir ne l'avait pas abandonné _lui_.

Et son nom était Sawada Tsunayoshi.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Reborn est étourdi alors qu'il regardait le petit Ciel que Kawahira (le bâtard) l'avait fait entraîner.

Sawada Tsunayoshi est _**changement**_.

Reborn ne sait pas exactement quel genre de changement ni comment il sait que le garçon va _tout _changer. Tout ce qu'il sait que Tsuna à la _volonté _de changer les choses, et il veut être à ses côtés quand cela se produit.

Alors il entraîne le garçon.

Et il regarde avec de la fierté dans le cœur le garçon qui sort combat après combat, et rassemble ceux qui voudraient se tenir à ses côtés dans le plus dur des orages.

(Reborn se demande parfois quand il a rejoint ce numéro.)

Reborn prend un plaisir supplémentaire à former les gosses qui deviendraient les gardiens de _son_ morveux et les débarrasser de leurs mauvaises habitudes.

Le Colisée ne saura pas ce qui l'a frappé. Et lorsque Reborn aura terminé avec ce groupe, ses champions en titre, la Varia, seront renversés.

(Reborn se souvint des enfants qui allaient devenir la Varia _avant_ qu'ils soient champions. Ils avaient changé pour le pire. Il était temps de les réveiller. Et Tsuna était juste la personne - le Ciel - pour le faire. Reborn en était absolument sûr.)

O ~ O ~ O ~

Kawahira n'a jamais été aussi satisfait d'un choix qu'il a fait sur un coup de tête.

Tsunayoshi était la meilleure décision qu'il ait jamais prise. Il avait senti la force des Flammes du Ciel du garçon, même cachés alors qu'ils se trouvaient derrière un sceau. Il avait choisi de prendre le garçon pour la force de sa flamme et la façon dont le monde murmurait derrière lui. Briser le sceau avait été un jeu d'enfant et même lui pouvait admettre avoir été choqué par l'amont de flammes du Ciel libéré à la suite du retrait du sceau. Il avait été encore plus surpris par la façon dont le monde avait… chanté faute de meilleur mot après sa libération.

Il avait vu le garçon s'épanouir avec Reborn, puis il avait commencé à attirer lentement les gens qui l'entouraient dans son orbite.

Le garçon qui a fait chanter le monde…

Kawahira ne pouvait pas _attendre _pour voir le changement que le garçon laisserait sur ses traces.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Très rarement, les membres d'un groupe seraient séparés pour se battre individuellement. C'était officiellement pour s'assurer que l'ensemble d'éléments ne devienne pas dépendant les uns des autres dans les combats. Pour s'assurer que chaque élément puisse encore se battre lorsqu'il est seul.

Tsuna se retrouve seul au milieu d'une arènes

Reborn a ses éléments, s'entraîne avec eux et travail sur les mauvaises habitudes (Gokudera- Hayato - en avait quelques-unes que Tsuna ne pouvait laisser se développer dans un monde qui dépendait de leur capacité à _travailler ensemble_ pour se garder en vie. Il avait demandé à Reborn de travailler dessus) et à leur capacité à fonctionner en équipe avec Tsuna étant absent.

Tsuna avait la foi absolue que Reborn réglerait cela d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais cela l'a laissé libre- et Kawahira l'avait placé dans un combat en solo à cause de cela.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Tsuna se tenait dans l'arène, le corps tendu et prêt. Il n'était pas sûr de _quoi_, mais son instinct lui criait de se_ battre_ et de _lutter farouchement_ avec celui qui est arrivé du côté opposé de l'arène.

Il avait appris il y a longtemps à écouter son instinct, puis Reborn avait… _renforcé_ cette idée.

Il était donc tendu par la volonté de combattre quiconque arrivait de l'autre côté avec tout ce qu'il avait.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre et qu'un flou noir apparaît sur son passage, Tsuna se réjouit de cette attention, car c'est la seule chose qui le sauve.

Il ne retient rien devant son adversaire. Chacun de ses gestes est destiné à descendre l'homme en face de lui. Chaque mouvement qu'il esquive de son adversaire est destiné à le paralyser.

Et tandis que Tsuna regarde ces yeux gris brillant s'illuminer d'anticipation et de joie, plus il dure longtemps, il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix.

Dans un autre monde, son adversaire serait appelé son plus fort gardien. Dans un autre monde, Tsuna craindrait son nuage pendant des années avant que leurs relations ne s'établissent correctement. Dans un autre monde, les choses auraient été différentes.

Dans _ce_ monde Tsuna a appris à être la chose la plus féroce des arènes. Il a appris à se battre et à se frayer un chemin vers la victoire. Il a appris que s'il n'était pas le plus fort, ses Éléments pourraient lui être enlevés.

Alors, quand Tsuna court à la rencontre de son adversaire, il gagne.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Kyoya Hibari avait rejoint les arènes dans le but précis de protéger sa ville.

Il n'avait pas de propriétaire. Il se battait simplement dans les arènes pour que Namimori ait le droit d'être épargnée par les herbivores qui se disent propriétaires.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver un Ciel.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver un Ciel assez puissant pour l'appeler, encore moins un qui l'impressionnerait suffisamment pour qu'il ne craigne pas d'être leur Nuage.

Quand il avait senti les puissantes flammes du ciel qui l'avaient appelé de l'autre côté de l'Arène, Kyoya avait été surpris.

Quand il s'était précipité dans l'arène, prêt à « mordre » le Ciel à mort, pour se faire frapper sans relâche, Kyoya avait ressenti les premiers espoirs.

Ainsi, lorsque la bataille se termine et que Tsunayoshi Sawada est victorieux, le sourire de Kyoya est féroce et lumineux, avec une sorte de joie sauvage.

Il avait trouvé _son Ciel_.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Reborn rit quand Tsuna revient de sa course-solo dans l'arène avec un puissant nuage derrière lui.

Il ne pense pas que Tsuna soit tout à fait conscient de la raretéd'un nuage _d'être_ ne serait-ce que présent pour se battre dans les Arènes et encore plus un Nuage trouvant _leur _Ciel.

Cela ne l'empêche pas d'ajouter le nuage à l'entraînement, et il ne fait rien pour empêcher Kyoya de lancer des attaques aléatoires sur tous les autres. (Reborn le voit comme un entraînement bénéfique, et si Tsuna continue de remporter ces "tests" de son Nuage… eh bien, seules de bonnes choses peuvent venir de Tsuna prouvant à Kyoya qu'il est vraiment un "Ciel Carnivore".)

(Le jour où Kyoya apprend exactement combien de membres du groupe de Tsuna sont originaires de Namimori, les propriétaires qui lui ont offert de se battre pour sa ville ont menti et sont revenus sur leur parole… Qu'ils avaient employé des utilisateurs de brume pour s'assurer qu'il ne le remarque pas, Kyoya est _**furieux**_.)

O ~ O ~ O ~

Ryohei tremble.

Il est fatigué et il a mal.

Mais il ne peut pas arrêter. Il doit continuer pour elle.

Pour l'amour de Kyoko, Ryohei ne peut pas perdre.

Ses Flammes du Soleil veillent à ce qu'il guérisse et puisse retourner aux arènes. Tant qu'il continue à se battre pour son « propriétaire », Kyoko est en sécurité. Peu importe à quel point il est fatigué et stressé.

Il serre les poings, observant la porte devant lui le moment où celle-ci s'ouvrira et le Free-for-All commencera.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Cela faisait longtemps que Ryohei n'avait plus d'espoir.

Réaliser que _**son ciel**_ était quelque part dans la foule d'utilisateurs de Flamme était la première dose depuis Avant. Lorsque Tsuna le trouve et qu'il est accueilli dans un ensemble presque complet, Ryohei en est ému.

Quand Tsuna sort pour combattre la Brume-Pluie (NT : Brume Pluvieuse ? Comment traduire exactement Misty Rain ?) pour avoir le droit de "garder" Ryohei et qu'il _gagne, _Ryohei pourrait pleurer.

Il parle de sa sœur à Tsuna et explique comment sa sécurité l'a obligé à rester dans les arènes. Il raconte à Tsuna les journées interminables de combats, les visites éclairs que fait sa sœur, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que Ryohei sache que son précédent propriétaire sait en fait où se trouve Kyoko et peut la blesser…

Il peut voir la colère dans les yeux de Tsuna lorsqu'il lui demande : "Comment s'appelle ta sœur ?"

"Kyoko Sasagawa."

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillent, avant qu'ils ne brillent d'orange dans sa rage, des scintillements de Flammes du Ciel s'animant sur ses poings. "Es-tu de Namimori Ryohei ?"

Lorsque Ryohei répond par l'affirmative, il regarde son Ciel gronder à temps avec son nuage, et Tsuna s'éloigne de lui.

C'est la première fois que Tsuna va voir Kawahira et _**demande**_ un combat.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Kawahira éclate de rire lorsque le Petit Lion qu'il a pris lui parvient avec une résolution brûlante et une demande.

"Je veux que vous trouviez qui prend les gens de Namimori- qui les menace. Je veux que vous les défiiez pour les droits de Namimori et je veux me battre pour cela. Je veux me battre pour ma ville. Personne d'autre ne sera pris dans les rues de Namimori ".

"Oh ? Tu veux te battre ?"

"Je _veux_ me battre pour ma ville. Je vais me battre contre qui que ce soit pour que Namimori soit en sécurité. "

Et quand Kawahira regarde dans les yeux orange, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Le petit lion était en train de se faire des crocs.

"Très bien Tsunayoshi-kun. Je vais organiser ton combat."

O ~ O ~ O ~

Kawahira tient sa parole.

Tsuna veut complètement démolir la menace qui pèse sur sa ville et demande donc à Kawahira de faire monter les enchères.

Tsuna était sur le point d'entrer dans un combat Winner-Take-All. (NT : Littéralement : Gagnant-Prend-Tout)

Lui et ses éléments combattraient tous ceux que leurs adversaires mettraient sur le terrain. Si le groupe de Tsuna gagnait, Kawahira avait accepté de laisser à Tsuna de choisir parmi les combattants et Kawahira aurait Namimori sous sa protection.

Si leur adversaire l'emportait, Namimori resterait sous le contrôle de son adversaire et Tsuna, avec ses Éléments, serait transféré à leur service.

Tsuna accepte les conditions.

Il n'a pas l'intention de perdre.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Le groupe de combattants que Tsuna et ses éléments affrontent sont un méli-mélo de flammes.

Il y a une brume, un soleil, une pluie et trois tempêtes. Ils sont connus comme la bande de Kokuyo. Il contient Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, Birds et The Bloody Twins.

Tsuna n'hésite pas à mener la charge lorsque leurs groupes s'affrontent au milieu de l'Arène.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Quand tout est fini, Tsuna profite pleinement de l'accord lui permettant de choisir ses combattants. Il suit son instinct et prend Ken, Chikusa et Mukuro. Quand Mukuro lui demande - avec un regard frénétique dans ses yeux mal assortis - de prendre une 'Chrome' avec eux, Tsuna obéit à la demande.

Ce n'est que lorsque Chrome et Mukuro se tiennent ensemble devant lui que Tsuna percute, ses pupilles grandes ouvertes, tandis que ses Flammes montent et dominent tout le monde dans l'arène.

Il a trouvé son ensemble d'éléments complet.

Dans le silence retentissant, le rire de Kawahira est fort.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Tsuna et ses éléments passent les six prochains mois à s'entraîner avec Reborn.

Ils sont sur le point d'entrer dans les « grandes ligues » après tout. L'Arène que Reborn aime fréquenter. (La seule raison pour laquelle il et son groupe, The Arcobaleno- ne sont pas les champions en titre du Colisée, c'est parce qu'ils ne _veulent_ pas l'être. Ils aiment juste passer de temps en temps individuellement pour « s'entrainer ».)

Cela s'avère être une bonne chose.

La Varia est vicieuse après tout.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Tsuna s'accroupit, ses lèvres se retroussèrent, ses yeux se rétrécirent et grondèrent. Ses flammes scintillèrent subtilement sur sa peau pour montrer son contrôle et comme un avertissement.

Il était sale, il avait une ecchymose violet foncé juste sous son œil et beaucoup d'autres éparpillées sur son corps, ses côtes étaient fissurées et cela ne tenait pas compte des multiples coupures, lacérations et égratignures.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il devait continuer. Il n'y avait pas le choix.

L'échec _n'était__ pas_ une option.

Sa vie n'était pas la seule sur la ligne.

La Varia étaient les adversaires les plus difficiles à affronter. Sans l'entraînement de Reborn, il savait que la Varia serait passé sur eux comme un bulldozer.

Tous les combats dans le Colisée qui ont conduit à la Varia n'étaient rien comparés à ces hommes. Leur force était monstrueuse, leur résolution concentrée, leur dynamisme féroce.

Mais Tsuna a refusé de vaciller face à Xanxus.

Son instinct lui cria, lui dit qu'il _devait_ gagner ce combat. Perdre n'était pas une option - pas seulement parce que perdre signifiait que ses Éléments mourraient - qu'il mourrait - mais parce que Tsuna pouvait _sentir_ que Xanxus avait besoin qu'il gagne.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Tsuna peut mettre en mots. Il n'est même pas sûr que Xanxus soit au courant de ce qu'il fait. Que Xanxus _**cherche**_ un égal - quelqu'un qui pourrait le battre ou se mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec lui… et que chaque échec des Ciels et de leurs éléments qui se dressent en face de lui, Xanxus plonge de plus en plus profondément dans sa spirale de ténèbres.

Tsuna est déterminé à voir ça se terminer.

Il peut voir la force de cet homme en face de lui, peut voir la loyauté dans ses actions pour ses éléments, il peut voir le _**besoin que **_ce ciel à d'être un protecteur de quelque chose de plus grand que lui-même.

Tsuna est résolu à le lui donner.

Mais il doit d'abord lui survivre.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Reborn a un sourire pointu et prédateur dans les gradins.

Tsuna allait gagner.

Ce serait serrer et son élève serait épuisé à la fin, mais Reborn était absolument certain du résultat à ce stade.

Tsuna gagnerait.

Et Reborn commencerait à voir ce changement qu'il était tellement sûr que Tsuna apporterait dans son sillage.

O ~ O ~ O ~

Le souffle de Kawahira se bloque dans sa poitrine lorsque le ressac de flammes du Ciel se précipite sur la foule. Il ne peut pas appeler quelque chose d'aussi puissant, quelque chose qui a tout entraîné dans son sillage et sous lui un raz-de-marée.

Cela faisait… des centaines d'années qu'un Ciel s'était harmonisé et avait résonné avec un autre Ciel.

Kawahira avait pensé qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

" _Oh petit lion" _la pensée fantasme dans son esprit alors qu'il observait les Flammes de Xanxus et de Tsuna se grouper dans l'Arène _"Tu es plein de surprises, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Pas étonnant que le monde ait chanté au réveil de ses Flammes.

Le garçon allait changer le monde.

O ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

* * *

**NA : Je… ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Cette chose est en travaux depuis des mois. Ça a continué à se battre avec moi, mais 20 pages plus tard, nous y sommes.**

**Je suis en quelque sorte tombé amoureux de l'image d'un gladiateur Tsuna accroupi devant ses éléments, grondant et blessé, mais absolument résolu à le protéger. Et ceci est né.**

**L'idée est que, après Xanxus et Tsuna s'Harmonisent, ils examinent le système en place et décident que « Nah. Nous allons régler le problème » et, fondamentalement, prendre le relais et tout changer. C'était super.**

NT : Je n'ai pas l'image en question, dommage...


End file.
